Repetitive manipulation of the thumb and fingers in the handwriting process helps prime and activate the left brain. The left brain manages executive functions, such as planning, monitoring, organizing, revising and attending—skills critical to educational achievement and self management. All forms of writing increase left brain dominance over the right. Being the most abstract, the alphabet enhances the left brain values most.
As an intentional movement, handwriting's impulses are the essence of the emotional life force. Handwriting has been characterized as “brainwriting,” akin to a legible EEG. Writing by hand is the most basic of the 3'Rs, and it is the unrecognized foundation for developing the other 2Rs. The ability to regulate one's handwriting reveals that a person has learned to harness his or her emotional energy flow and that impulse control has been achieved. As the process integrates the specialized powers of the brain hemispheres, it enables a person to direct emotional energy so that being functionally productive or goal directed is possible.
The median nerve runs through the carpal tunnel of the wrist and, apart from the little finger, connects with the thumb and all fingers of the hand. As such, the median nerve serves as a peripheral gateway to the central nervous system. This is reflected in the fact that the sensory distribution of the hand has a large cortical representation in the brain. Median nerve stimulation has been found to activate the entire central nervous system.
It is believed that this peripheral stimulus is responsible for releasing hormones and neurotransmitters. Hormones and neurotransmitters that could be released include Norepinephrine, Acetylcholine, and Dopamine. Norepinephrine has been found to contribute to alertness and arousal, and reward, to play a large role in attention and focus, and to increase the alteration detection rate. Acetylcholine enhances sensory perceptions and attentiveness while slowing the heart rate when functioning. It can play a role in decision-making, and it can relax and calm while exciting and arousing through a sense of reward. In this regard, it will be noted that chronic stress causes a chemical change that shuts down learning and undermines the brain's ability to lock information into memory. Finally, Dopamine has been determined to be responsible for reward-driven learning.
Humans are born with a natural flow of energy, but stress and other emotions clog and disrupt the flow. Accordingly, the present inventor has appreciated that preventing such clogging and disruption, particularly during the crucial stages of early learning and brain development, would be highly advantageous.
It will again be noted that handwriting and the static nerve stimulation derived therefrom tend to benefit the brain. However, the present inventor has theorized that simultaneous pressure on all three median nerves of the gripping fingers restricts flow and brain development and usage. This incorrect, static pressure causes what can be referred to as muscular armoring. Humans adapt to muscular armoring while learning to write, and it stays with us.
In this regard, one will note the six meridians in the human hand. Each finger plays a key role, and their character needs have to be considered:
Thumb (Lung Meridian: Metal-energy yin (−) organ;
Pointer Finger (Large Intestine: Metal-energy yang (+) organ;
Middle Finger (Pericardium: Fire-energy yin (−) organ;
Ring Finger (Triple Burner: Fire-energy yang (+) organ;
Little Finger (Heart Meridian: Fire-energy yin (−) organ; and
Little Finger (Small intestine: Fire-energy yang (+) organ.
Considering these six meridians in the hand and their characteristics, including psycho-emotional aspects, it can be argued reasonably that those meridians control our emotions. Many seek through sundry methods and for various purposes to achieve a pure state of mind, referred to as Mushin or “without mind” in Japanese. For example, very highly trained martial artists are said to enter the Mushin mental state during combat. The ability to facilitate mental purity and brain development and function, particularly in the young, would be highly advantageous.
The inventor has further recognized that the history of human brain development has had three distinct phases: the reptilian brain, the limbic or mammal brain, and the neocortical or human brain. It would represent a marked advance to all humankind if an invention were disclosed that could take the brain, even if not structurally but functionally, to another phase. If that is achieved, it will further be shown that we are not enjoying the full function and benefit of our bodies as they were intended and designed. The use of the hand and energy flowing at will in and out of the hand will not only bring our minds to a different level but would also bring us as creatures to a different level. The brain, the body, and the Universe can be calm, relaxed, focused, and emotionally balanced.
With this admittedly ambitious path laid out, it will be recognized as further foundation that the human body is composed of cell masses that are logically organized into various tissue in four general classes: muscle, nerve, epithelial, and connective tissue. In turn, the various tissue types are organized into organs, which operate as systems. Each system, such as the circulatory, respiratory, digestive, urinary, musculoskeletal, immune, nervous, endocrine, reproductive, and intebumentary systems, has a clearly defined function.
The nervous system, for example, regulates and coordinates many activities in the body. It detects changes in the internal and external environments and relates to states of consciousness, learning, and cognition. In addition to its physiological function, namely the transmission of nerve impulses, the nervous system serves to distribute energy to the body tissues and organs. The nervous system is also an energetic system. However, the tips of our fingers can be considered to have the least amount of this energy flow, particularly in view of muscular armoring.
Living organisms emit vibrations at a frequency of 300 to 2,000 nanometers. This energy is called biofield or bioplasma. This energy is stronger when people are more successful at transferring or projecting the bioenergy. Muscular armoring is an intrinsic part of neurotic adaptation with reduced vitality, reduced sensation & feeling, and a reduction in the flow of emotion and other important functions. Release of this muscular armoring brings about pulsatory movement and a streaming sensation, which subjectively are experienced as a flow of energy and objectively are concomitant with such things as increased emotional release, warmth, vitality, and liveliness of tissue. When our nervous system tissue is readily available to energy flow, we experience ourselves as more connected to and able to truly occupy our physical being. It would be advantageous, therefore, to create a palpable sense of flow, connection, awareness, and warmth and to intensify the frequency of the electromagnetic fields from our hands. Similarly advantageous would be to create a more open flow, one that flows intensely and naturally by clearing and opening the nerves for better energy flow.